Andy Parker
Origin A ten year veteran of the Toronto Police Department Andy Parker is a model cop with a true belief in justice. Much of Andy's past is still unknown to most people. Andy had a long-time crush with the Flying Squirrel, but recently began seeing a woman named Ellen. A complication with a blackmail plot shortly after he started seeing Ellen almost led him to lose his honor and the trust he had built with the Red Panda. Andy was responsible for the recruitment of Harry Kelly. Powers and Abilities Andy Parker is one of the Red Panda's most valuable agents. Andy acts as liaison between Toronto PD and The Red Panda whenever events force them to work together. Andy provides The Red Panda with insider information of on-going investigations requiring extra influence. As a Police Constable Andy acts as the eyes and ears of The Red Panda's Network interacting with many of the network's spotters, runners and contact men. Andy status as as a Constable limits his field work but he has acted as a field agent in rare occasions. Andy's one failing and strongest attribute is his compassion and tendency to think with his heart. He tends to willingly throw himself into dangerous situations. Andy has recently been promoted to detective. Andy Parker enlisted in 1940 and was promptly promoted to captain. WWII and Parker's Rangers After his promotion to captain, Andy Parker was placed in command of an operation to gain intel about the 'black towers' being built by the Nazis. For this mission Parker was allowed to form an elite team, picking from every division of the army. He took the opportunity to bring together the best agents of the Red Panda. The mission was executed during one of the most disastrous campaigns of the war the Dieppe raid, during which 3,000 out of 6,000 troops were killed or captured. Andy Parker, Robert "Ace" Kirby, "Mac" Tully, Mores "Tank" Brody, Eddie Minsk, and Joseph McDonald were among those captured. After discovering the amnesic Lt. "George Flynn", aka August Fenwick, members of the team became varyingly convinced that he was the Red Panda. Andy remained the most unsure of this, insisting Fenwick observe military formalities like referring to him as captain. Both of these were rooted in Parker's concern that Fenwick was undermining his authority, which could be fatal in the trenches. The team was nicknamed Parker's Rangers by Brian McSweeney. They were one of the most elite teams behind enemy lines. In part because of Parker's leadership, and their ability to work in a team, and in part because of Lt. August Fenwick's the random return of certain memories and abilities. Even Parker was more or less certain that Fenwick was indeed the Red Panda as the war went on. The entire team was only dissuaded by the appearance of the Red Panda II, which was ironically only moments before Red Panda's memories were returned. On his return, it is implied that Andy Parker was the only one of Parker's Rangers to return to the frontlines. He was once more offered carte blanche to collect a crack team. However, when he requested Lt. August Fenwick be assigned to his team, the Major flatly refused. Equipment *Police Uniform *Service revolver Quote "I work for the people of Toronto, but there are some things the police can't do; That’s where He Red Panda comes in."Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 15: When Darkness Falls. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007 Status at the end of the current Season Army Captain Andy Parker is assembling a unit to return to the war. He disagrees with the Major's assessment of Lt. August Fenwick as "damaged goods". Episodes With Andy Parker *When Darkness Falls *The Callaghan Mob Category:Red Panda Agents Category:Parker's Rangers